


"I think his hair is cool."

by shesagoodgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brief homophobia, Fluff, M/M, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesagoodgirl/pseuds/shesagoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is how lashton came to be, you cant convince me otherwise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I think his hair is cool."

**Author's Note:**

> this is how lashton came to be, you cant convince me otherwise.

_Luke admitted that he looked like an awkward teenager, not so much in the gangly sense, he thought, but he couldn’t wait for his hormones to catch up with him and give him the build and height that his brothers had. He wanted people (girls mostly) to like him the way they liked his brothers._

_He was still pretty short, shorter than Michael and his own brothers at least (not to leave out that Michael had always teased him about it leaving him another insecurity), he had a little bit of baby fat, and his hair could’ve looked better if Michael had shown him how he did his. It didn’t mean that he was bad looking, cause he necessarily wasn’t in his own opinion, he just had a few things to work out like eating less junk or exercising and putting actual time into his hair._

_There were some kids who teased him, ridiculed his features even though half of them were hidden under the same baggy uniform he had. Luke ignored them, though, he just remembered that everyone looked dumb and unattractive at this age, his brothers grew out of it, and so would he. Luke just needed time and patience to show them. He’d find someone who thought he was cute. Until then, he decided to take the verbal assault from his so called friends._

 

Luke had accepted an invitation to the movies with his friends, Michael had declined choosing his Xbox over socializing so Luke went alone. Alone with the friends he hadn’t been partial to.

The movie was pretty shit, Luke’s group unanimously decided. He kind of enjoyed it, though, especially the historical aspect behind it, Luke’s interest was always sparked by history. He was a bit of a nerd in that way, but he’d rather spend his time as an amateur historian than too preoccupied with girls and trends like his friends were.

“Since you haven’t talked at all, string bean, what’d you think about the movie,” his taller, much bigger friend harshly nudged him causing him to stumble over his feet away from the kid.

He examined the varying group of recognizable peers along with a couple from other schools that he hadn’t bothered to get to know, it wasn’t like he’d see them after today. “I-uh… I liked the history behind it, like the accuracy of the battle locations and all that.” Luke proudly beamed at his response, brains were attractive, girls liked brains.

His friend snorted, other teens chuckled in harmony, and Luke went red. “You’re such a nerd,” the bigger friend disheveled his hair roughly. “Huh,” he pondered, staring at Luke’s mussed hair. “Your hair looks much better like this. More manly and rugged. Not that girly, gay shit you had going on.”

Luke’s whole face was now a saturated scarlet from his embarrassment, he didn’t even know some of these kids laughing at him and here his friend was, nitpicking at his insecurities once again. He rocked on his feet, staring at the theater commons ground to hide his pink, welling eyes.

“Just don’t want to get weird looks when we’re around you, don’t want people to think us two are gay lovers or something,” he laughed insecurely as he joked to lighten the tensed mood, nudging at Luke’s side again.

He saw a shift in one of the guys from the group, one of the tallest boys stood uneasy watching him get picked on, he was the only one who hadn’t laughed at Luke’s expense yet.

“I quite like his hair, actually. ‘S not gay at all.” The boy shrugged his broad shoulders, Luke assumed he was at least a year older than him, maybe two if he was guessing right. “Besides,” he chuckled nervously, “how can you tell someone’s gay by their hair, where’s the logic in that?” Luke’s heart had trembled in his chest. Not only was this older boy cute, good-looking even, but he had stood up for Luke and said he liked his hair, the best kind of compliment by Luke’s book. His blush was no longer from embarrassment rather from flattery (and maybe a smidgen of a crush), but no one would be able to tell.

His friend was dumbfounded with his mouth stupidly agape because of this older boy speaking up for Luke. Luke beamed at the older one, silently thanking him by facial expression and getting a head nod in return.

“K, Irwin. You should know, shouldn’t you,” his friend intruded on the older boy’s life. The teen looked down to his feet, now transfixed by the dingy, spotted carpeting underneath his worn Converse rather than letting the discussion continue.

Luke felt a wave of guilt hit him deep in the chest; he wanted to go over and verbally thank him as well as apologize for his friend, maybe even introduce himself. In a friend way, that is. But the boy had rushed out the crystal clear glass doors, left before Luke got the chance to even speak a word.

 

He rushed over to Michael’s house partly to get in some one on one guitar practice but mostly just to fawn over this “Irwin” kid.

Luke sprawled out on Michael’s plush bed, head hanging over the side and watching Michael game upside down. He rambled on about how cute the boy was, how he stood up for Luke and liked his hair (which was the best part about his day so far). Michael acknowledged Luke with quiet hums, concentrating more on his game.

“Yea so Jason, the tough looking gremlin, you remember him right?”

“Mhm.”

“K, he was messing with my hair, said it looked gay and girly.”

“Mhm.”

“And that he was afraid if I looked gay, people would think he was.”

“Yup.”

“So this Irwin kid just, like, spoke up out of nowhere and totally nailed him for being an asshole.”

“Okay.”

“I think he might’ve been gay himself because Jason was like “Oh you should know, Irwin,” or something like that.” Luke imitated with a deep, ugly voice.

Michael caught up with conversation. “Irwin?”

“Yea, I don’t think that’s his first name, though.”

Michael paused his game, he turned around facing Luke. “You didn’t catch his first name?”

Luke rolled onto his stomach placing his head under his forearms and shook his head, “Nah, he was out the door before I could thank him. He looked upset.”

“And this kid had, like, highlights kind of? Tanner skin? Dimples? A girlier face?”

Luke nodded hesitantly. “I guess. Yeah… Why?”

“I think I might know him!” Michael shot up, darting for his laptop. He plopped down next to Luke, who was giddy with excitement, opening a browser and heading to YouTube. He swiftly typed in a name and clicked the first video that came up. “This him?”

“Oh my god! Yeah! That’s him! That’s him, Michael! Isn’t he cute?” Luke shot up beside Michael, scooting in as close to Michael’s warm side as possible for a better look. ‘Even his singing is angelic,’

Luke thought. He accidentally sighed in awe of his crush.

Michael snickered, pinching Luke’s rosy cheek carelessly. “Lukey’s got a boyfriend,” Michael sang repeatedly gradually getting louder. “Lukey’s got a boyfriend!” He chuckled at Luke hiding his darkening rosy face in his hands.

“Don’t even know him!” Luke playfully yelled into his hands, a gargantuan, goofy smile plastered on his flushed face.

“You know enough about him,” Michael joked. Luke pushed him slightly.

 

Luke got off that night with Ashton’s name on his lips. Was it wrong of him to watch his videos for that? He didn’t care.

 

The next day was a scheduled practice day, of course they had to wait an extra hour for Calum’s tardiness, but Luke got in some good quality time with Michael. The pair were sat on the fuzzy, worn couch watching “Friends” reruns per Michael’s request when Luke’s boredom got the best of him.

“I think… I think I might be gay.” Luke confessed, his voice was small and shaky although he knew Michael would be accepting even if it was something more drastic like killing a man. He stared down at the spot on the armrest where a loose thread had come from, twirling it between his nimble fingers nervously.

“Is this about Ashton?” Michael inferred, dismissing the show and watching Luke. “Because you had a girlfriend before and were pretty happy with her.”

“Yea, but, like, I never fantasized about her,” he admitted, Luke dropped his hand and finally looked up at Michael, “Especially when I didn’t even know her yet.”

Michael’s nose scrunched up at the thought. “You didn’t.”

They had always joked around about masturbation, so it was an easy topic for them to be open about. Luke nodded bashfully.

“You’re so weird, dude.” Michael laughed boisterously causing Luke to join in. It died out soon enough and Michael got back on topic to Luke’s dismay. “So you’re gay?”

Luke twiddled his fingers. “Mhm, pretty sure.”

“Okay,” Michael shrugged and submerged himself back into the show.

 

Practice was going well, Calum had arrived only half an hour late this time, running through the door and yelling some bullcrap about traffic, but at least he had finally showed up with his equipment. The trio was practicing a latest tune (“Teenage Dirtbag”) to cover when Michael disregarded the middle of the song for the ring of his phone.

“Are you serious, bro,” Calum whined, slapping his hand again the guitar’s body that created an echoing twang.

“Shut up. My house.” Michael scoffed. “I’ll be right back, uh, mum needs me or something.”

He padded off through the maze of a house as Calum and Luke swapped glances, rolling their eyes in unison.

The two boys overheard muffled exchanges, one Michael’s voice and the other unfamiliar to Calum but somewhat recognizable to Luke. His body tensed up, finger pads indented by the guitar strings realizing that he was soon to be in the presence of the boy he had fallen head over heels for less than a day ago.

Michael and Ashton both walked in, the older trailing a couple slower steps behind. He was a few inches taller than Michael and was definitely more muscled and fit than the three of them combined. Plus he was wearing a lilac colored shirt that stood out perfectly against his sun tanned skin that Luke so desperately wanted to kiss and mark up with scratches and —no. No, he couldn’t think like this or he wouldn’t last the rest of practice without a humiliating stain on his jeans.

The air had quite literally escaped from his lungs, Luke felt like a fool with his mouth wordlessly moving and breathing abnormally to normalize his heart. Calum was already up introducing himself to Ashton and exchanging things about soccer that was foreign to Luke, but that was the definition of Calum; friendliness and soccer. Michael sat down next to him, pushing his shoulder against Luke’s bonier one causing a jolt from the smaller boy.

Luke turned his head to Michael, his eyes were probably still blown wide, but he couldn’t care less, the bigger problem to him in this moment was the ache in his body, the one everyone gets with their first crush, the one that tends to keep people up at night willing it away.

Michael shot him a wink, “You should go say ‘hi’ or something, don’t wanna seem unwelcoming and weird.”

“What is he doing here?” Luke questioned lowly to Michael, obviously astounded and breath taken by Ashton’s appearance already.

Michael shrugged. “I’ve been talking to him for a while. He’s a drummer and we’re a band without a drummer. So I decided to finally invite him over.”

“You’re our drummer.” Luke interrupted, his voice a bit too harsh and loud for the small room.

Ashton and Calum glanced towards the pair, Michael smiled back but Luke was left without thought at Ashton’s beautifully confused face. A face which suddenly lit up when he recognized Luke.

“Hey, you’re that kid from the theater!” The cute boy piped up.

 _‘Great,’_ Luke thought, _‘not even a full conversation and I’m already known as “that kid” to him. The weird kid with the asshole friends who’s too inconsiderate to – oh.’_

Luke cleared his throat and stood up on shaking knees. “Uh, y-yeah, I guess.” He stumbled to find words and agree.

Ashton giggled so lightly that Luke swore it was just his imagination. “Well, I’m Ashton, the guy that, as well, got picked on.” He held his hand out.

Luke looked between the taller boy’s hand and face deciding he’d look more like a lunatic if he didn’t accept the handshake. He wiped his palm discreetly and took it. “I’m, er…”

 _‘Did I seriously forget what my name was?’_ Luke yelled in his mind. It was true he had, the only thing running on his mind was to make sure he didn’t confess, _‘I wanked to your videos last night.’_

He felt a hand too small to be Ashton’s clap his shoulder pushing him forwards in the tiniest bit. “This is Luke,” Michael offered. “Great with singing, bad with words.” The three other boys laughed but Luke was too amused with how Ashton’s hand nearly engulfed his to notice anything said beyond his name.

The boisterous laughter died out and Luke and Ashton were still enveloped with a handshake. Ashton coughed politely to grab Luke’s attention. He released Ashton’s hand swiftly and held his own small hands by comparison behind his back. Luke felt as if his face was on fire from the shaming heat of embarrassment, it probably showed, too. He despised having alabaster skin. It always betrayed him.

“So, what should I know about you, Lucas,” Ashton swung back into conversation.

 _‘I wanked to your videos last night.’_ “It’s, it’s just Luke. But you can call me Lucas. If you’d like, that is. You don’t have to, though. Whatever you’d prefer, really. I don’t mind.” He rambled for nothing, Luke’s charm was nothing compared to Ashton’s.

Ashton chuckled, it was more heaven sent than the giggle. “I mean, Luke, is there something about your music style or, I don’t know, an interesting fact?”

Luke shook his head hastily, he was way too good at embarrassing himself today.

The next couple of minutes was spent with the three younger boys squished into the threadbare loveseat, listening to Ashton perform on the little drum piece Michael had lying around.

Well, it was two of the young boys listening, Luke, on the other hand, was watching the taught muscles in Ashton’s forearms and biceps flex. He admired the way he put his whole body and mind into playing, the little scrunched up faces he’d make in concentration and how his fingers splayed over the area of the drum. It was porn to Luke.

Literally.

He noticed the problem straining in his pants, he knew that it wouldn’t be forgotten for weeks if he let himself stay hard and everyone saw. Plus the awful impression Ashton would have of him. The only option was to run off and take care of it.

“I need the bathroom,” he spoke up loudly, interrupting Ashton’s concentration and attracting all eyes to him. They burned with judgment, Luke hid himself in case.

Michael laughed. “Okay, no need to announce it.”

He let out a small sigh of relief and zipped the long way around the couch to utilize so no one would see his problem. He speed walked to the farthest bathroom at the end of the house to have an excuse for the length of his journey as well to be secluded from curious ears.

Luke locked the door behind him, falling against it and palming himself with images of Ashton on his mind and name on his lips.

Practice had finished up soon enough for Luke’s liking, he had to face Ashton the whole while they were in a group circle. “To better hear,” Michael lied through his grinning teeth. Luke admitted he got distracted a couple times by the older boy’s movements and beating of the drum (and when he did, Michael was the first to catch it and smirk in his direction), but when Luke focused his attention to his guitar and stared down to neck of it, he concluded that Ashton was a pretty great addition to their band. In both looks and talent.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, the four teens got together steadily for practice. They joked that they didn’t know the newbie well enough so they agreed on a Maccas run, the idea being Michael’s purely to satisfy his recent craving, but Luke didn’t mind, he could sit in the corner and stay silent over a diet Coke and fries. He was still pretty conscious about his baby fat (which Luke was 98% sure he couldn’t attribute it to being actual baby fat for his age).

He got his diet Coke with fries and sought out one of the red booths for them to socialize in. Luke scooted himself all the way to the corner near the window, soaking in the rays of sun that had heated his seat and window pane.

Michael followed, sitting straight across from Luke, giving him the slightest hint of a sly smile. “Hey Calum,” he called as soon as he spotted the last pair walking together. Luke’s eyes widened like a deer in headlights, he knew what his friend was up to. “Sit by me,” Michael pleaded adding an exaggerated pout.

“No,” Luke whined in the wimpiest voice he could manage. “Me, sit by me.” Michael gave Calum The Look that both Luke and he knew to not dare betray.

Calum slid in next to Michael apologizing through a pout of his lips. Luke sighed in annoyance.

“Well glad to sit next to you, too,” Ashton chuckled weakly which made Luke feel a hint of guilt.

Ashton’s arm ever so slightly brushed up against Luke’s, an extravaganza of fireworks felt like they had exploded in his stomach making it impossible to eat the small amount he already had. Not to mention that Ashton was quite fidgety as well with his legs, so his bare knee ended up tapping against Luke’s covered one a few times managing to set off a whole other display of firecrackers in his tummy.

Conversation was in deep with obviously only three contributors, Luke couldn’t move his head without feeling dizzy, how would he be able to open his mouth to speak? He looked at his fries and full Coke and then peered around to see that everyone was nearly done with their own meals.

Michael’s face expressed worry for the boy, like he had maybe pressured Luke into this too fast. “You okay, Luke? You usually finish everything before me.” He joked. Luke chuckled a silent breath along with him.

Ashton’s arm came around his shoulders, the boy felt too comfortable around him in Luke’s opinion. “Didn’t look so well at the beginning of practice, either.” Ashton comforted by soothing Luke’s arm with his warm hand.

The weight of his arm was light but to Luke it felt like the whole sun was now resting around his shoulders with the heat that he was protruding too. And the smell, Ashton smelt like a man, not like that cheap teen deodorant spray that the kids he knew wore, but like actually woody, warm musk with a hint of spice. He smelled, felt, and looked so kissable too. Luke wondered what his lips would taste like right now against his as he looked up from underneath Ashton’s grip. Maybe a salty tangy flavor mixed with the sweet sugar of the drink he had sipped from. Or even the piece of mint? Cinnamon? No, it was definitely mint gum he just popped in his mouth that Luke wouldn’t mind sharing it with him no matter how gross it sounded.

A shiver fell down Luke’s spine from the overwhelming self-control he was showing. Ashton cooed at the younger boy. “You cold, too?” Luke nodded not knowing what else to do. He peered over to Michael who was conversing with Calum, but not completely disregarding the other two’s exchange. A stupidly wide smile was plastered on his face. Luke wanted to flip him off but, “Do you want me to take you home early, or…” He trailed off.

Luke glanced back and forth from Michael, who was nodding his head tightly, a smile still smack dab on his face, and Ashton who was gazing down to him with concern written across his features. Luke definitely enjoyed his concern and readiness to tend to him like his mother would. He nodded again, still embraced by Ashton’s muscled arm. “Okay,” he smiled.

Luke’s heart was fluttering too fast for him or a hummingbird’s wings to keep up. “’M gonna go home, guys. Not feeling too well.” Michael winked back to Luke. Luke flipped him off, hiding a goofy grin.

“Who’s gonna take you home?” Calum worried.

“I got it,” Ashton responded, not looking up from the phone he was checking.

“Then we can all go!” Calum tried getting out of his booth but was pulled back down with a thud by his shirt hem. “Hey!” He turned around to Michael, ready to reciprocate the abuse but Michael shook his head softly, hinting to his unaware friend with a wink.

Calum’s mouth formed a silent ‘oh’ when he caught up to the idea. “I-I’ll stay with Michael.”

“Well thanks, buddy! Glad to be your second option.” Michael sarcastically chirped, patting his friend on the back.

 

Luke awkwardly sat ridged and still in the enclosed space of Ashton’s car, waiting for Ashton to settle into the leather interior. “So, give me an address,” he beamed a cheesy smile to Luke that absolutely warmed his heart.

Luke watched as Ashton typed his address into the GPS mounted on the window. He tried to retain his laugh but ended up snorting. Ashton looked over at his with a wondering grin that showed his teeth.

“What’s so funny?” He questioned through the tittering laughter he had caught from Luke.

“You’re using a GPS?” He tittered through the giggles.

“Well, it’s not like you live right inside the city, country-dweller,” Ashton joked, poking at Luke’s shoulder playfully. “It’s like twenty minutes away from here! Stop laughing!” Ashton cried elbowing Luke’s arm which shut him up immediately.

“So,” Ashton started up the quick journey, “what’s really up?”

Luke cocked his eyebrow in pretense. “Huh?” He squeaked.

“You’re not sick, do I look that dumb?” Ashton glanced over to the now nervous looking Luke.

He fidgeted in the seat becoming hyperaware of the closeness between the two and the scorching heat of the sun on his body.

“Don’t answer that.” Ashton decided with a chuckle. “But what’s really going on? You seem, like, weirded out around me.” Ashton quickly shot a look back Luke with a slight frown on his face.

“I-” Luke searched for the right words to say, he couldn’t exactly come out and tell a person he just met that he has this kind of socially debilitating crush on him. “I’m not, I-I promise I’m not trying to be.” He stammered in a higher, unconvincing voice.

Ashton made a face that said he wasn’t buying Luke’s charade. “Look,” he came to a stoplight, speaking softly and deliberately, “If it’s about that dickwad-whatever-his-name-is outing me at the movies just, like, tell me or something. Plenty of people feel uncomfortable to be around me already for it, it’s fine if you are too, I guess. But it’d be appreciated if I could know.” The stoplight turned green and Luke watched as the theoretical sunshine faded from Ashton’s aura, he felt the same diminishing with his own mood.

Luke couldn’t find anything to say so he sat silent allowing the radio to make up for his absence of conversation. The car ride was long and tensely awkward from the stoplight on, only occasional hums joining in the song came from Ashton. ‘His humming is just as beautiful as he is,’ Luke kept thinking, he refused himself to watch Ashton drive to save what little bit of positive they had left between them.

The small car pulled swiftly into Luke’s paved driveway, he quietly thanked Ashton and got out hesitantly wanting to say more but finding nothing that would appeal to the older boy. He reached his door and looked back to see that Ashton had already left.

 

Luke groaned loudly into his pillow, he felt utterly stupid and guilt-ridden for making Ashton upset and wronged by him. He couldn’t even imagine what the older boy must’ve gone through to be used to people unacceptance of him being gay. Luke’s stomach churned at the thought of being treated the same way, what if the tables were turned and Ashton was in Luke’s position? How much worse would he feel?

His phone buzzed in his jeans’ pocket signaling one text then two and a final third one. He checked the messages, from Michael.

 **Michael:**    _Hey did ashton tell u why hes declining to join?_

_This doesnt have 2 do with ur crush. u didnt scare him away did u?_

_Luke please tell me this isnt from my dumb plan?_

Luke sighed in frustration. _‘No, it was my own stupid fucking fault,’_ he began to type out but quickly erased it.

 **Luke:**         _No he didnt say much I think we scared him away_

His phone lay on his chest, waiting for a response as he remembered back to where he went wrong.

_“If it’s about that dickwad-whatever-his-name-is outing me at the movies just, like, tell me or something. Plenty of people feel uncomfortable to be around me already for it, it’s fine if you are too, I guess. But it’d be appreciated if I could know.” Ashton’s face showed a fragment of disappointment in Luke._

_“No, it-it’s not. I, I get it, though, that you think I’m uncomfortable with it. I wouldn’t be, because I’m gay, too.” Luke gleamed to the older boy_

_Ashton sat in wonder of the younger boy, excitement washing over the previous negative emotions he had. “Great,” he mirrored Luke’s bright smile his delicate, petal-soft lips attaching to Luke’s, he grinned into the touch of their mouths moving in sync, disregarding the horns sounding around them as they missed the green light._

His phone buzzed him from dreamland.

 **Michael:**     _Well, could you like talk to him? I mean he seems to like you._

“Yea right,” Luke quietly scoffed at his phone. If Michael even knew half of what happened he’d revert back to year-nine-Michael and join in on poking fun of him.

 **Luke:**         _I can try I guess_

Luke opened up Facebook on his phone, accepting Ashton’s friend request sat in his notifications from a week ago. He immediately brought up a chat for Ashton.

 **Luke:**         _Hey u still have my address?_

He bit his thumb nail nervously waiting for Ashton’s reply, he wouldn’t be surprised if Ashton ignored it and unfriended him that very second.

 **Ashton:** _Yea… why?_

Luke let out a breath of relief.

 **Luke:**         _Uh this sounds a little weird but could you come back over?_

 **Ashton:**     _Sure?_

 **Luke:**        _Thanks :-)_

 **Ashton:**       _Yea._

Luke trudged himself to the living room, sitting in a chair opposite the front window so he could keep watch.

Twenty-ish minutes passed when Luke was pulled from his phone by the sound of tires on his driveway. He stood up taking a deep calming breath for his pounding heart.

“Mum and Dad are gone, my brothers are on dates so,” Luke trailed off and Ashton stayed silent, waiting for the purpose of Luke getting him back over here was. He led Ashton into the living room, and sat down after he did. “Do, do you want something to drink or eat?” Ashton shook his head, he still looked so pretty and cute when he was uncertain and slightly upset.

“Uh, o-okay.” Luke untensed his shoulders and wriggled his fingers around. “I, I wanted to say that, uh, I-I’m sorry,” he sighed looking up to Ashton with sad eyes. “I’m sorry I came across as awful as my friends are. I, well, I’m not intimidated or freaked out by you because you’re, you know, gay or whatever. I’m, I’m sorry. I really, really am.”

Ashton relaxed, his features weren’t as hard set as when he came through the door and a hint of a smile played his lips. “Luke,” he started quietly, “I can read you like a book.” He grinned.

Luke’s mouth opened and closed, he struggled to think let alone remember how his voice worked. Ashton was slowly approaching him like a startled animal, his large hand splayed across Luke’s cheek. He looked into Luke’s pondering, shining blue eyes and smiled. “Tell me if this isn’t what you want,” he whispered and yeah. This was what Luke wanted.

His lips were as indulgent as Luke had imagined, the taste of plain chapstick smoothed over Luke’s own tensed lips. “Relax,” Ashton whispered against Luke’s mouth smiling and thumbing over his soft cheek. Luke relaxed his lips, opening his mouth slightly and inviting Ashton back for a kiss.

Luke hadn’t really ever kissed someone as much as he was kissing Ashton at the moment, but he decided that Ashton may just be the best at it. His bottom lip was tugged at with nibbling teeth, he accidently whimpered and went red when Ashton giggled at him.

“You’re so cute,” he shook his head, “You have a bedroom, right?”

Now Luke chuckled making Ashton blush now, which looked much better on him Luke supposed. “Of course I do, it’s my house. But I uh, I’ve never.” He began.

“It’s okay,” Ashton bit his lip smiling. “We don’t-” Luke shook his head ‘no.’

“Let’s.”

Ashton nodded, both of them were glowing with excitement and adrenaline.

Once in his bedroom, Luke allowed the more experienced boy to guide him through everything. His shirt got stuck over his elbows so Ashton tugged while they fell into fits and giggles. Luke hugged his tummy when his shirt was gone.

“What are you doing?” Ashton questioned, removing his own shirt through giggles.

Luke murmured, suddenly overcome by self-consciousness.

“I didn’t hear that,” Ashton pushed Luke down onto the bed, following him on kneeling legs.

Through the kisses and nipping on his neck and shoulders, Luke moaned a response again. “Baby fat.” Was all he spoke. Ashton stopped the blissful assault on Luke to look at him like he was a mad man.

“You’re cute. Beautiful even. I like you a lot. You should, too.” Ashton smiled and latched his lips back onto the junction of Luke’s neck.

He pulled Luke’s arms from his torso and began kissing down his chest, swirling his tongue around Luke’s nipples gathering hushed moans from him, he kept his arms pinned to the bed as he moved further down Luke’s body. Ashton sucked a hickey onto Luke’s hipbone after a harsh bite was playfully given.

Luke’s arms were released from the grip, the older boy danced his fingers along the waist of Luke’s jeans pulling them down painfully slow. His hot breath accidentally ghosted over Luke’s hardened, clothed length making him stutter his hips up.

“Eager?” Ashton smirked.

“Yea, actually.”

Ashton pulled Luke’s pants down next, placing a kiss to this length and following suit with the rest of his clothes. “Do you have lube?” he continued to kiss Luke’s bare, shivering skin. Luke nodded, not finding his voice, and signaled to the drawer of his nightstand for Ashton to retrieve.

“I promise to take care of you,” he leaned down to Luke whispering huskily into his ear and tenderly pecking his temple then cheek and then lastly lips. He got serious, holding Luke’s face in the palm of his larger hand, “Tell me if you want to stop.” Luke smiled with a gentle nod.

 

Luke was wrapped up in Ashton’s arms on top of the plush covers of his bed. His head snuggled onto the hard chest he would hope to memorize as his safe place. His hair was being run through soothingly, he himself was drawing unrecognizable patterns across Ashton’s body.

A grumble of word reverberated in Ashton’s broad chest. “I told you I could read you like a book.” They laughed in harmony, Luke a tad quieter to catch the angels singing known as Ashton’s laugh.


End file.
